Abuse - with a twist
by Nabz
Summary: Ok, this is not, I repeat NOT going to end up being one of those 'Harry gets abused by Uncle Vernon, Uncle Vernon goes to prison/Azkaban/Mental Asylum, Harry survives yet another horrific ordeal' stories. Mine is going to end up very different (fingers c
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Why, why, why didn't I think of Harry Potter before J.K Rowling (bangs head on table). But, I didn't think of him (sob) so nothing belongs to me except the plots and the characters I create.  
  
(Does anyone know when Harry Potter 5 is coming out?)  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
"And if you think you're going back to that freak school, you've got another think coming". The door slammed.  
  
Harry was left lying on the floor. He tried to move his left arm, but found that he couldn't. He could feel something warm pouring down his cheek. He reached up with his working arm to feel what it was, his fingers came away red. Harry winced, 'I must have gotten that cut when Uncle Vernon threw the bread knife at me.', he thought to himself. Hesitantly, he felt his left eye, it was already swelling. He could imagine what that would look like in the morning.  
  
Harry let out an almost inaudible moan of pain. He had a massive pain in his stomach from lack of food and water. He was only fed one scanty meal a day. Harry thought back to the beginning of the holidays. The moment he had entered the house, Uncle Vernon had thrown all of his possessions into the cupboard under the stairs, and had locked Harry in his room. There were now three sets of bars on Harry's window, as well as an alarm. The handle on his door had been removed so that it could only be opened from the outside, so there was no question of escape. And even if he could escape, who would rescue him? Uncle forced him to write letters to Ron, Hermione and Sirius saying that everything was fine. Harry sighed softly and glanced around his room. The pain was dulling, so it was easier to move his head around. There was a bucket and a roll of loo paper in the corner of his room. The bucket was emptied once every two days when he was asleep.  
  
Harry sighed again, but didn't make any effort to move. One week after he had returned from Hogwarts, the beatings had started and even after a lot of eavesdropping, Harry still hadn't managed to work out the reason. The only thing he had found out was that Aunt Petunia was pregnant.  
  
'Maybe this Dursley will like me', he whispered. In his mind he started to laugh at himself. 'Hah, like you! All Dursleys think that you're the scum of the Earth'  
  
Harry let his mind wander to other things. "Why don't I fight back?", he asked himself softly, 'Normally I stand up to Uncle Vernon's crap'.From when the beatings had started, he had simply stood there and had let his Uncle hit him. It was worse now, because Uncle Vernon was starting to think up more imaginative and painful ways of making Harry suffer.  
  
Unbidden, images of Harry's parents and Cedric began to flash through his mind. Harry could feel a prickling in his eyes. "Cedric, I didn't mean to" he whispered.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a hoot outside the window. Harry glanced up from his position on the floor. It was Hedwig, hovering outside . She must have managed to squeeze through the flap in Harry's door, through which the Dursleys pushed his food.  
  
"Get away Hedwig", he croaked, "Go somewhere safe" Hedwig turned and flapped away. Feeling to tired to do any more thinking, Harry slipped gratefully into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
(Ok, how was that Chapter??? I know that so far it's a typical 'Uncle Vernon abuses Harry' story, but it will change. Harry will not go mental!!) 


	2. Chapter 2

(I can't believe it!! People actually seem to like my story!!! Ok, I'm v. sorry but due to exams coming up VERY soon I will not be able to make my chapters as long, so everyone, wish me luck, or no more chapters)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plots and characters I create, bla bla bla  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
Hedwig tapped on the window, her wings were exhausted, she'd been flying for a whole day. As she tapped on the circular window, she leant forward to peer inside. She could see lots of people sitting around the sides of the room, watching two men standing in the centre. One was a tubby man, in a bowler hat and pinstriped cloak. Hedwig started as she gazed at the other one. That was the person she was looking for, the one who was close to her owner. She began to tap frantically, making as much noise as she could.  
  
Inside the room Cornelius Fudge was having a heated argument with Albus Dumbledore, with certain members of the ministry, and the entire staff of Hogwarts looking on.  
  
"Cornelius, I agree with you about Malfoy, but you must let the other three be Potter, Weasley and Granger."  
  
"Come now Dumbeldore, see here, I'll agree with Weasley, and if there's no one else, then perhaps Granger, but how can you even consider involving that… that parselmouth! Besides, the boy will have his hands full this year, won't he". Fudge smirked, taking obvious pleasure from the look of fury on Dumbledore's face.  
  
Dumbeledore was prevented from replying, as the tapping of an owl on the window became obvious. Everyone's gazes turned to stare at the snowy white creature that was sagging with obvious exhaustion  
  
"Isn't that Potter's owl?" Minerva McGonagall asked. Without a word, Dumbledore crossed the room and flung the window open. Hedwig flapped in and collapsed on the desk. Fudge went slightly red, "What does that boy think he's playing at?", he barked, and without realising it, doing an almost perfect impression of Uncle Vernon. Dumbledore looked at the Potions master, "Severus, could you fill up Fawkes' dish with water. Silently, Snape filled up the phoenix's dish with water from a small golden tap in the corner of the room, and placed it on the desk next to Hedwig. The owl lapped up water for what seemed like an hour, until finally, she raised her head, water dripping from her beak, and looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"She hasn't got a note with her", Mundungus Fletcher remarked, breaking the silence.  
  
"You see!", Fudge blustered, "It's probably that boy, up to something!"  
  
Suddenly, Hedwig reached out and gripped Dumbledore's sleeve briefly, then letting go and flying to the window, before pausing in mid- air to look back at them expectantly"  
  
"I do believe the poor creature wants us to follow her", Professor Trelawney proclaimed in Misty tones. Professor Trelawney proclaimed in a Misty tone. Professor McGonagall snorted, and was about to comment when Dumbledore silenced her with a look. Hedwig flew back to perch on the desk, when something one of her feathers caught Dumbledore's eye. He bent his frail body to examine it, letting his spectacles slip down his nose slightly. Suddenly Dumbledore let his breath in sharply.  
  
"What is it Albus?" Professor Sprout's worried look mirrored that of almost everyone else's.  
  
"Dried blood". There was silence for a few seconds before mutterings and whisperings broke out all over the room. Fudge looked too angry to speak. Dumbledore straightened up, and let his eyes roam over the room, before they came to rest on Snape. "Come over here Severus". Snape walked over to the desk from his position against the wall, without questioning his superior. "Touch that", Dumbledore said, indicating the dried blood. Snape reached out, to touch it, before withdrawing his hand quickly, and emitting a short yelp of pain. The tip of his finger was blistering. Everyone fell silent again. After a few seconds, Dumbledore answered the question, which everyone had been pondering the answer to. "It's Harry's blood". The whisperings and mutterings started again, along with a few gasps, and in Professor Trelawney's case, a shriek. "I knew it, I saw this!" she squealed, excitedly, "Tragedy has occurred!!" Dumbledore suddenly jerked into life. "Minerva, Severus, follow me." Again he let his gaze roam around the room, pausing on every individual, "The rest of you, please remain here until we return". With that, he swept out of the room, leading the two Professors past a spluttering Fudge, down the spiral staircase and through countless corridors and hallways to the entrance hall. He walked straight through the doors, through the grounds, and didn't stop walking until he had gone through the massive gates with the winged boars, that marked the entrance to the grounds of Hogwarts. Snape looked up to see Hedwig flapping down towards them, and coming to perch on Dumbledore's arm.  
  
"We're going to Harry's house?" McGonagall asked. Dumbledore merely nodded, before disappearing. McGonagall and Snape glanced at each other and shrugged, before disappearing too.  
  
  
  
(Ok, I know that chapter was complete crap, but I wrote it in a hurry, don't abandon me, it'll get better after my exams. Oh yeah, if you guys find out anything else about when Harry Potter 5 is coming out, then TELL ME!!!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was rudely awoken from his slumber by the sound of large footsteps on the stairs, and someone breathing heavily as they approached his door. 'Here we go again' thought Harry. He heard the door burst open, and the floorboards creaking as someone crossed the room.  
  
"Get up boy" a voice snarled. It was his Uncle. Suddenly Harry felt something hit his face so hard that his head was jerked sideways, and he could feel a thin trail of blood running down from his mouth. His eyes flickered open. It was obvious to anyone who might have been watching, that his eyes, which had been so vibrant and alert, were now dull and glazed over.  
  
Uncle Vernon reached down and wrenched Harry up by his broken arm. He was holding an empty glass bottle in one hand, and his face was red. He had obviously been drinking. Harry let out a whimper of pain.  
  
Uncle Vernon punched his face so it was inches away from Harry's.  
  
"What's wrong boy?" he hissed, making Harry wrinkle his nose, as he smelt the beer on his Uncle's breath. "Can't take a bit of pain?" His voice had taken on a mocking tone now. "Just like your worthless parents". If Vernon had said that just one month ago, Harry would have retaliated, but he knew better than to try that now. He simply didn't have the energy to perform wandless magic, and his very life was in his Uncle's hands, to take if he pleased. However, Harry's silence seemed to irritate Vernon, and even disappoint him.  
  
He shoved Harry roughly into the chair next to Harry's desk. Then he pushed a piece of parchment towards him, thrust Harry's quill into his hands. "Write" he barked. Without a word, Harry bent his working arm, and began to scratch away with his quill.  
  
All the pain from his injuries seemed to have dulled into the background, but feeling his broken arm dangling limply by his side, and rubbing the back of his teeth with his parched tongue, he felt a throbbing impulse to tell Ron everything in this letter, and plead for help. But he knew that would just earn him a heavier beating from Uncle Vernon later. He glanced down at the parchment.  
  
Ron,  
  
Hey, How're you doing? I'm fine, the muggles are treating me okay, (Harry snorted mentally)  
  
Oh yeah, How's Weasleys Wizard Wheezes doing? Fred and George haven't gone and turned Pig into a tennis ball or something, have they?  
  
Dudley's given up on his diet. He threatened to run away and my Aunt and Uncle just gave in. They have to get his uniform tailor made now!  
  
(Harry was about to ask Ron if he would send Harry any of those ton tongue toffees, when he remembered something and sighed. Uncle Vernon would chuck anything sent to him in the bin. He already ripped up all of Harry's letters after reading them once.)  
  
I've got to go and finish that DADA essay. See ya!  
  
Harry  
  
p.s I probably won't be able to go to Diagon Alley with you and Hermione this Summer, sorry.  
  
The moment he stopped writing, Uncle Vernon snatched up the letter, and read it. When he reached the part about Dudley his face went from red to magenta. "Oh. Shit." thought Harry, closing his eyes briefly.  
  
"How dare you", Uncle Vernon hissed. "How dare you try to humiliate Dudley in front of your… your friends" He spat the last word out. "After all Petunia and I have done for you".  
  
Uncle Vernon stood up and took a step back, and suddenly, without warning, he raised the glass bottle, and threw it straight at Harry. It exploded over him, showering him with glass. He could feel blood dripping from almost every part of his body where the glass had lodged itself.  
  
Harry held back the screams at the back of his throat, and the tears prickling the back of his eyes. "Don't let him see that you're hurt" he thought to himself desperately.  
  
Uncle Vernon took a menacing step towards Harry, who fell backwards on to the floor, and felt most of the glass that had fallen on the floor lodge itself into his back. Harry inched slowly backwards, with his Uncle coming closer, and closer, until he felt the wall against his back, pushing the glass even further into his body. Uncle Vernon kept approaching. Harry could feel the heavy vibrations on the floor with each of his Uncle's footsteps, and the sound of shards of glass crunching under his Uncle's massive feet. Finally his Uncle halted, and stood there, savoring the sight of Harry lying there, broken and helpless, the usual brightness which seemed to light his eyes, extinguished. Then he reached into his pocket, pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at Harry's chest.  
  
"You're going to join your parents boy", he grunted, an insane grin lighting his features, "Say hello to them in Hell for me!" Vernon raised the gun slightly so that it was now pointing at Harry's head. "Goodbye boy"  
  
Suddenly a loud pop was heard, and Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape appeared behind Harry's Uncle.  
  
"Stupefy!" Vernon collapsed on the floor, the insane grin still spread across his face. Harry only had time to notice the shocked expression on the 3 professors faces, before the pain dragged him into unconsciousness. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone for reviewing, first, almost no one wished me good luck in my exams, so you'd all better wish me happy late b'day for last Thursday. To whoever told me to change lines when sumone new speaks, I'll try to remember that. A lot of you asked about the Harry's blood thing, so I'll confess, I messed up!!  
  
No, Harry did not get shot (how the hell d'you think he'd survive that?) to whoever asked me that. They knew to apparate into Harry's room, because … I dunno, they just did. The twist should be coming up :: Checks her notes:: In the next couple of chapters. Once again, thanx to everyone for reviewing, and keep me updated on HP5!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot my disclaimer for the last chapter, so this one goes for that as well. Nothing belongs to me except the plots and characters which I create.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Oh my goodness", Minerva McGonagall exclaimed. She glanced down at the limp figure of Harry Potter.  
  
"Severus, would you go back and alert Madame Pomfrey" Dumbledore said. It was not a question. Snape took one look at his eyes, blazing with cold fury, nodded and disappeared.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, and walked over to examine Vernon. "He should be unconscious for a while" He said. He sighed again, and turned to look at McGonagall. "Minerva, I want you to take Harry's Uncle back to Hogwarts. Take him to Professor Flitwicks office and lock him in.  
  
McGonagall glanced up from Harry to Dumbledore, and also came to the conclusion that it wasn't the time to argue with him.  
  
She turned to Vernon. "Mobilicorpus", she muttered. Immediately Vernon rose into the air, his head hanging sideways, and his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Which was still fixed into that wide, insane grin. His hands hung limply from his wrists, and his legs dangled about a foot above the ground. Without a word, Minerva  
  
disappeared, along with Vernon.  
  
Silently, Dumbledore walked over to the limp frame lying against the wall in the corner.  
  
"Harry", he sighed. A single tear rolled down the old man's ancient, wrinkled cheek. He reached up to wipe it away with a frail hand. Dumbledore stood there for a second, before shaking his head, as if jerking himself back to reality.  
  
"Come on", he mumbled to himself. "Better get you back to Hogwarts. Urbissimus". Harry rose to hover horizontally in the air, his pale ghost- like skin, contrasting with the deep red of the blood that stained him.  
  
Dumbledore sighed once more, before vanishing, and taking Harry with him.  
  
*****  
  
Dumbledore appeared outside the large Iron gates flanked by winged boars, with Harry still hovering in the air in front of him. He was immediately engulfed by a large crowd. Suddenly, Dumbledore became aware of a tall, slightly masculine looking, blond woman. She was wearing fluorescent pink robes, with a fake purple crocodile skin handbag. She was holding up a long roll of parchment, on which what Dumbledore recognised as being her 'Quick Quotes Quill' was scribbling busily. She was accompanied, as usual, by a certain, 5 foot tall photographer. Who was jumping up and down at the back of the crowd, trying to get the camera up high enough to get a decent picture of Harry. Dumbledore groaned mentally.  
  
"Everyone move aside", he bellowed. No one took any notice. Dumbledore reached into a pocket in his robes, and pulled out a wand. 'Move', he said, forcefully, gazing at everyone with a cold blue fire blazing in his eyes. Everyone fell silent. They all parted, to leave a gap wide enough for Harry and Dumbledore to pass through. The only sound left was the scratching of Rita Skeeters 'Quick Quotes Quill'.  
  
Most of them had seen Dumbledore use his wand when he was angry before, and those who hadn't had heard tales. Even Rita Skeeter's bright, pushy gaze faltered, and her photographer melted silently into the crowd.  
  
Dumbledore walked up to the enormous castle, with Harry still hovering before him.  
  
(Shall I leave it here or carry on. I think I'll leave it here for now. If u want the next chapter then review. Don't forget to check out my other story!!) 


	5. Chapter 5

YAY!!! Exams are officially over!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, now that I've gotten that out, to the story. A certain person ::Glares at reviewer:: has been threatening me, saying they won't update their story unless I update mine, so here I am. I will try to make the chapters longer, and to slow the story down, but I'm not making any promises. Keep reviewing!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the plots and the characters I create.  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Madam Pomfrey were sitting, bleary eyed and exhausted in the hospital wing. They had spent the night taking it in turns to hold Harry's limp form up with a hovering charm, whilst Madam Pomfrey removed every single shard of glass from him.  
  
Harry was now lying on a bed at the far end of the hospital wing, and although all the glass was now out, and Harry looked much better for it, there were still his other injuries to attend to. As his injuries had been inflicted by a muggle, they couldn't be healed by magic.  
  
Although Harry's body was covered by a quilt, it had settled on him, showing the irregular positions of his broken limbs.  
  
Suddenly, an owl was heard tapping on the window. The four adults glanced up wearily. Madam Pomfrey pulled herself up, crossed the room, and let the owl in.  
  
It fluttered into the room, dropping a copy of the Daily Prophet on Snape's head, and knocking his hat off. Dumbledore walked over, counted out 5 knuts from a pouch strung on his belt, and dropped them into the pouch on the owl's outstretched leg.  
  
McGonagall picked up the paper and sat down again, gratefully accepting the hot mug of coffee, which Madam Pomfrey was offering her, and taking a mouthful out of it. She took one look at the paper, and spat it out again.  
  
"What's wrong?" Snape asked curiously. McGonagall saw Dumbledore's questioning stare, and handed the paper to him.  
  
Under the title was a gruesome picture of Harry, taken by Rita Skeeter's photographer when Dumbledore had returned to the gates.  
  
Black returns, Potter goes?  
  
The infamous Sirius Black has returned, in a burst of surprising events. The Daily Prophet has unearthed hidden information about the night of You Know Who's downfall. It appears that the Potters, knowing that You Know Who was after them, for obvious reasons, performed the Fidelius Charm and appointed Black as the secret keeper. Will young Mr Potter be bent on revenge? Probably not, Black has seen to that. Before his capture last night, he visited the apparently unknown location of the house where Mr Potter was living happily with relatives whilst on vacation, and abused him excessively, leaving him looking like this. (picture above)  
  
Mr Potter was brought to Hogwarts by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, who commented, "Rest assured, Black will be punished for the misery he has caused"  
  
Black was captured last night just outside Hogsmeade, dangerously close to ordinary Witches and Wizards. Some are blaming the Ministry for it's lack of security. Although Black was taken by surprise, and surrounded by 'trained and alert' Ministry aurors, he still nearly managed to escape. Black is being kept in Azkaban for now, but until further information about young Harry Potter is released, Black's future will remain undecided. Meanwhile, we are left waiting with the same question, "Is the Boy who lived, finally dead?"  
  
Dumbledore looked up from the paper feeling completely disgusted. Suddenly the door burst open and Cornelius Fudge ran into the room, red faced and panting.  
  
"Dumbledore! Have you seen it? The Daily Prophet article?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I just finished reading it, Cornelius" Fudge wore a grin almost identical to the insane one, which Uncle Vernon had worn.  
  
"We finally caught him Dumbledore!! Oh, I'm glad to see that you've finally come around about Sirius Black."  
  
"Dumbledore continued to stare at Fudge, "Whatever gave you that idea Cornelius?"  
  
Fudge laughed heartily, "Come now Dumbledore, we all saw the Daily Prophet article. You can't deny saying things once they've been published"  
  
"Cornelius, Sirius Black is innocent, and I demand that he has a trial"  
  
"That'll be for Harry to decide," said Fudge, "By the way, speaking of Harry, how is the boy? I need to be able to release information about him as soon as possible"  
  
Dumbledore struggled to remain calm, "Harry is doing fine. He should regain consciousness some time today", Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Fudge, Harry was not hurt by Sirius Black. It was his Uncle who did this to him." Fudge snorted,  
  
"Come now Dumbledore, surely you don't think that a muggle… Look, his relatives are wonderful people. They have no cause to be upset, why just a few weeks ago, I sent them a letter telling them that the child Harry's aunt is expecting is to be a wizard! Why the hell would they be angry at Harry?"  
  
There was a silence, which Professor McGonagall broke by putting her head in her hands and groaning loudly.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Fudge snarled, turning to glare at her. Minerva raised her head.  
  
"You Idiot!!" she exclaimed. Fudge was now rapidly going from red to purple. Before he could talk, McGonagall continued, "Harry's relatives hate magic in any form. They're probably going to abandon the baby in a dustbin somewhere once it's born"  
  
Suddenly, the limp figure lying on the bed at the far end of the hospital wing stirred slightly, and made a soft moaning noise. Dumbledore continued to stare at Fudge.  
  
"Cornelius, I must ask you to leave. No doubt Harry's friends will be here soon demanding to know how he is. We will discuss Sirius Black later"  
  
Fudge glared at him "Don't think that this is the end of this Dumbledore. Sirius Black will be punished", and with that he swept out of the room. Dumbledore sighed, and let his head droop.  
  
(Ok, I know that chapter was very short, but the thing is, I only planned the story up till here, so u lot have to give me time to plan the next part) 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, just wanted to say that u guys panic at the smallest thing!! Sirius has only been caught, okay? Calm down people.  
  
Oh yeah, I have a little problem. I know that I want there to be trial sometime in the future, but I don't know how to lead up to it. So if any of you have any suggestions please review and tell me. Thanx to everyone who reviewed. As for Sirius getting caught, it's all part of my plan (evil laughter). Ahem, anyway. Any suggestions u have, please review them in.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the characters and plots which I create.  
  
1 Chapter 6  
  
Harry woke up, feeling comfortable and warm. He could hear voices murmuring nearby. His eye's flickered open, and as he turned his head he caught sight of several blurry figures at the other end of the ward. Suddenly he felt a burning pain in his eyes. He let out a cry and threw up an arm to shield them from the light.  
  
He could hear indistinct voices around him now, and he felt the lights dim, before lowering his arm.  
  
He blinked a few times before opening his eyes properly again, and hearing several people gasp.  
  
Someone placed his glasses on his face, and the people around him immediately came into focus, although a dull pain in his eyes still remained. The concerned faces of Dumledore, Snape, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were leaning over him. Harry shook his head slightly to clear it.  
  
"What happened, where am I?" It took Dumbledore a few seconds to tear his gaze away from Harry's eyes.  
  
"Relax Harry", he said shakily, "You're in Hogwarts."  
  
"But, my Uncle?" Harry heard his voice come out as a hoarse croak.  
  
"Your Uncle has been… dealt with", said Dumbledore, thinking of how they had let Vernon go back to Privet Drive temporarily, after performing a complicated charm on him to make him think that Harry had gone back to Hogwarts early.  
  
Harry tried to ask something else, but found that he was simply too exhausted. Dumbledore saw what he was trying to do.  
  
"Relax Harry, go back to sleep. You will need your strength more than usual soon"  
  
Harry was asleep before Dumbledore finished his sentence. The four adults looked at each other shakily. Finally Madam Pomfrey spoke.  
  
"Did you see his eyes?" They were all finding it hard to erase the image of those eyes from their minds, the usual vibrant green they were used to seeing, dulled. And the lines, those dark, yet bright red lines that covered his eyes, spanning from the iris so that practically no white showed. The veins inside his eyes, which were popping. There was silence for a long time before Snape voiced another question,  
  
"What could have done that to him, surely not a muggle?" Dumbledore stood up, running an ancient hand over his wrinkled face. "No, not a muggle. Those… lines, weren't there when we went to pick him up, remember? He was conscious when we first got there, his eyes were open for a second. Something, or someone else is affecting him"  
  
*****  
  
"He had what?" Molly Weasley exclaimed. Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were sitting around Harry's bed in the hospital wing. Ron looked almost as if he had been crying earlier, although he wouldn't admit it. Fred and George both looked extremely worried. Without realizing it, they had begun to feel protective of Harry. Ginny had definitely been crying, she was still letting out occasional sniffs. Mrs Weasley simply felt angry, especially towards Harry's relatives, and towards Cornelius Fudge.  
  
"Red lines, almost completely covering the white of his eye. But they weren't there when we went to get him", Dumbledore replied. It was just after noon.  
  
"But, what could have caused it?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
Dumbledore shrugged "Certainly not a muggle, that's for sure"  
  
There was silence for a while before Ron spoke, "It's all my fault, I thought there might be something wrong with him, all his letters were almost identical, and he wrote them as if he were in a hurry. But I thought that maybe he was just still depressed about Cedric. I should have done something" He turned his face away from the group.  
  
"Don't talk like that Ron, of course it wasn't your fault", Mrs Weasley chided.  
  
"Ron, even if you had known, there would have been nothing you could have done. His room was covered in alarms, and there were 3 sets of bars on the window. There is no way that you could have done anything to help him escape", Dumbledore said gently.  
  
"I could have told someone", Ron muttered angrily.  
  
"No one would have believed you Ron. It wasn't your fault"  
  
Ron looked slightly reassured, "Erm… professor?" he asked,  
  
"Yes Ron", Dumbledore replied, gesturing for him to continue.  
  
"Well, I was wondering when you were going to tell Harry about Sirius?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "As soon as possible. When he is ready. In the meantime, I would prefer it if none of you would say anything to Harry about his capture" Dumbledore looked gravely around at them.  
  
Suddenly Harry stirred. His face, which had previously been buried in his pillow, now turned upwards to face them. Mrs Weasley gasped, and everyone's eyes widened, not really believing what they were seeing.  
  
The thin, bulging red lines had now spread to the area around Harry's eyes, covering his upper cheeks, and spanning out sideways to touch his hairline.  
  
Dubledore looked slightly surprised, "It's spreading", he commented.  
  
Suddenly Harry gave a loud piercing scream, and he began thrashing around, wildly. Before their eyes the lines began to grow, slowly spreading over his face, cris – crossing and weaving in and out of each other, until they covered his entire face. Then, suddenly, Harry stopped thrashing and screaming. He lay completely still, only occasionally twitching, as if the cruciatus curse had just been taken off him. A few seconds later, his eyes snapped open. There was now no white at all showing in his eyes. Just a black pupil, surrounded by a dull green iris, surrounded by deep red. Mrs Weasley let out a shriek, and everyone else drew back.  
  
Then, as quickly as they had spread, the lines began to disappear, starting with the ends of the lines, at the edge of his face, drawing all the way back to his eyes, Until his eyes too returned to their normal colour.  
  
Harry jerked his head suddenly, as if coming out of a trance, startling the group around his bed. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, and gazed around at them with wide eyes.  
  
"What happened, what was that?" An emotion, which no one in the room had ever seen in him, was showing on his face. Fear.  
  
(Shall I stop there? No, I couldn't leave you here)  
  
Not nervousness, just pure, child like, fear. Cold beads of sweat were shining on his forehead.  
  
Dumbledore was the first one to speak, "Relax Harry," he said, shakily, "Calm down, you're fine" Harry let his shoulders droop slightly.  
  
Before Harry could ask anything, Dumbledore spoke quickly,  
  
"What was it about Harry? The nightmare you were having". Harry looked surprised.  
  
"How d'you know I was having a nightmare?" He asked.  
  
"You were only screaming bloody murder", Ron exclaimed. He had a worried expression on his face. For the first time, Harry looked around and saw Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Mrs Weasley and Hermione staring at him. Each with concern written on their faces.  
  
"Are you all right Harry?" Hermione asked gently. Everyone else turned around. Harry was slightly amused to see that Ron was blushing.  
  
"Hermione, when did you get here?" Mrs Weasley asked her.  
  
"Erm, in the middle of…" her voice faded. There was silence. Hermione looked desperate for something to turn the attention away from her.  
  
"So, what's happening to Sirius? Is he really stuck in Azkaban again?" There were several groans.  
  
Harry looked worried, "What about Sirius? What's happened to him?" he looked around, his gaze finally coming to rest on Dumbledore. Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Would you please leave us alone," he asked the rest of the group, "I think we both have some explaining to do".  
  
  
  
(Whew, finished. That chapter was harder to write than I thought. I messed up in a few places, so I apologize for that. Oh yeah, I just wanted to tell everyone to check out Relle's story, "erm… baby Harry", and bug her until she starts her sequel. Thankx!!) 


	7. Chapter 7

Yes!! This chapter is up!! It would have been up sooner, but thanx to fanfic.net I was unable to post it. N'way having read the reviews u guys have been sending me, I have one thing to say: CALM DOWN PEOPLE, IT'S JUST A STORY. U lot r really getting into this. thanx 2 everyone for reviewing.  
  
A few of u have been asking me to email u when the next chapter comes out, so I need to know, do u mean u want me to email u every single time I update, or just for the next chapter? Do u get me? Probly not. N'way, read this chapter and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plots and characters which I create.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It was August 31st. The day before the rest of the students were due to come back to hogwarts. However, Harry, Ron and Hermione were already at Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione had come 2 weeks before to keep Harry company, as he healed from his various injuries. On the outside, he was already completely fine again, there were only a few scars, including one large one on the side of his neck, to remind him of what had happened.  
  
At first, Harry had been pestered by reporters, wanting to know what sort of terrible punishment Harry would demand for Sirius, as revenge. Now, they were still in shock at Harry announcing that he was giving Sirius a trial.  
  
Although Ron and Hermione were there, there still wasn't much to do, which left Harry with a lot of time for thought. They had finished their homework long ago ( Dumbledore had sent someone back to Privet Drive to collect Harry's belongings ), and they weren't allowed to leave the grounds, (Dumbledore had also sent someone to Diagon Alley for them).  
  
There had been several more incidents with the 'lines', but so far, they hadn't been able to discover what the cause of them was.  
  
Harry was at this moment on his way to Dumbledore's office, where he had been summoned. He walked briskly up to the stone gargoyle, and after several minutes, and around 100 names of sweets later, he was standing outside Dumbledore's office. He knocked on the door, and poked his head in. Dumbledore was sitting with his elbows resting on his desk, deeply absorbed in thought.  
  
"You wanted to see me professor?" Dumbledore glanced up.  
  
"Ah yes, Harry, bring the rest of yourself in" Harry entered nervously, and seated himself at the desk, facing Dumbledore, who leaned back, placing his fingers delicately together.  
  
"Harry, about these 'incidents' you've been having. I'm beginning to see a pattern in them. I think that I know what's causing them." Harry leaned forward eagerly,  
  
"What is it professor? Can we stop it?"  
  
Dumbledore leaned back wearily, "I think that we might be able to stop those lines from appearing, and, in time, hopefully what is causing them too". He sighed and closed his eyes briefly, before fixing his piercing gaze on Harry again.  
  
"Harry, have you noticed how, each time those lines appear, the next day, there is usually another article in the Daily Prophet, about another wizard or witch who has disappeared. It is my belief that these 'disappearings' are connected Voldemort, ant they are in some way affecting you." He stopped and paused, allowing Harry to digest everything he was being told.  
  
"Harry, last year you told me about what happened to you after you entered the maze, and you said that Voldemort took some of your blood for himself, am I correct?" Harry simply nodded.  
  
"And every time one of these 'disappearings' happen, it is my belief that something connected with the 'disappearing' affects your blood, making it grow hotter and hotter, causing your veins to bulge. That's what those lines are." Harry was feeling slightly stunned. He had never considered that what had happened to him last year would affect him in this way.  
  
"So, how can we stop them?" he asked slowly.  
  
"I have asked Professor Snape to make a few minor adjustments to a potion which is normally used on people for burns. It would hopefully cool down your blood when it starts to grow hotter, preventing your veins from bulging.  
  
Harry blinked, "How often would I have to take it?"  
  
"Once a week. You can go and collect your first dose from Madam Pomfrey now, just go straight down to the hospital wing." Dumbledore heaved himself out of his chair, and walked slowly across the room to face the window.  
  
"Now, I do believe that I can see someone waiting for me outside. I will see you later Harry"  
  
And with that, he left the office, leaving Harry to sort out his thoughts.  
  
(Okay, I know that chapter was short, and that I rushed it a lot, but hey. I need u guys to review and tell me whether you want this visitor for Dumbledore to be:  
  
*Just a ministry official come to talk to him about whatever ministry officials talk to Dumbledore about.  
  
OR  
  
*A ministry official come to talk to him about the condition of a certain Draco Malfoy.  
  
So review and tell me!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but I lost the first copy, so I had to rewrite it, so it might not really fit. Anyway, thanx 2 everyone who reviewed, and keep reviewing. I want 100 reviews by chapter 10, and at last count I only had 86. Some of u wanted the malfoy thing, and some of u couldn't care less (ahem) so that will be happening hopefully in the next chapter. I just wanted to apologise for this chapter being rushed, and to ask u guys to be a bit more critical in u'r reviews. Not that I don't love them already but I REALLY need to improve my writing, so I'd be grateful if u lot would point out any faults, thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me except the plots and characters I create  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Harry stood outside the door to the hospital wing. He hesitated before pulling open the door and stepping inside towards Madame Pomfreys office. "Ah, you're here" a brisk voice exclaimed from behind him, making him start in surprise. He spun around to find Madame Pomfrey bearing down on him with a spoonful of black liquid. His mouth dropped open in surprise and she forced it down his throat making him gag. It tasted the same way that anti-freeze smelt. He spluttered, it felt like his entire body was freezing over, making him feel like he'd eaten something frozen too fast. He blinked rapidly, and as his vision cleared, he realised he was on all fours, gasping for breath. He coughed a few times before heaving himself up. Madam Pomfrey was putting away a tiny bottle of the black liquid. Harry could see Madame Pomfreys spidery writing on the label, as well as some particularly nasty looking symbols. "Now then Potter", she barked, turning to him. "I should warn you that you may experience a few side effects." Harry looked up in surprise, still panting "erm, what sort of side effects?" he asked nervously. Madame Pomfrey sighed, "That", she said, "is what we have yet to discover". She craned her neck, and looked him straight in the eye. "Did Professor Dumbledore tell you how this potion was made?" She received a nod from Harry. "Well", she continued, "depending on the side effects, we can altar the potion to suit you. She paused and cleared her throat, "Now then, I expect Mr Weasley and Miss Granger are waiting for you". Harry nodded. He had regained his breath by now. He turned and made his way down to the lake where Ron and Hermione were waiting. As he strode across the grass towards them, they looked up to see who was coming, squinting their eyes up against the sun. "Oh, it's you", Ron stated when he reached them, laying his head back on the grass. Suddenly his eyes widened unnaturally, and he sat up with a jolt, staring at Harry. Hermione had never moved, but now her moth was falling soundlessly open and closed, reminding Harry of a fish. "What the hell happened to you?!" She managed to squeak. "What are you talking about?" Harry asked in puzzlement, looking from one to the other. Without a word, Hermione reached into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out a small mirror. She handed it to Harry. He held it up and glanced at it before letting out a yelp and dropping the mirror on the grass. He picked up the mirror again and peered into it, before letting out a loud groan and flopping down on the grass. His skin had turned blue. "Side effect number one", he muttered to himself. Ron had raised an eyebrow. "Explain", was all he said. So, while they fed the Giant Squid bits of tuna sandwich, which they had smuggled out at lunch, Harry told them about Dumbledore and the potion. When he reached the part about how Dumbledore had rushed off to meet the ministry official, Hermione raised her eyebrows so far that they were in danger of disappearing into her hairline. "We saw them, but we didn't realise he was form the ministry". Ron was wearing a puzzled frown, "Yeah, I thought Dumbledore and the ministry weren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment" Suddenly, two tall shadows fell over them. The three teenagers turned, squinting their eyes and raising their hands to shield them from the light of the Sun. "Well, well", intoned a deep voice, that for some reason sent a strange feeling down Harry's spine, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr Potter" 


End file.
